bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Emperor Karna Masta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51317 |no = 1735 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 223 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 87 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 107, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131, 135, 139, 143, 147, 151, 155, 159, 163 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155, 161, 167, 173, 179, 185, 191, 197, 203, 206, 209, 212 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164, 170, 176, 182, 188, 194, 200 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155, 161, 167, 173, 179, 185, 191, 197, 203, 209, 215, 221, 227, 233, 239, 245, 251, 254, 257, 260 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164, 170, 176, 182, 188, 194, 200, 206, 212, 218, 224, 230, 236, 242, 248 |ubb2_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Though the Holy Emperor was cast down into another world during the battle with the Oracle Knight, this was only due to the betrayal of the Sealed Gods. Had the Holy Emperor not been caught off guard, both his foes surely would have fallen easily. However, even if Karna Masta had defeated the Sealed Gods and learned of their full plan, any alterations to the efforts to annihilate humanity seem to have been inconceivable. Karna Masta viewed any signs of revolt against his rule as sinful, regardless of the reason. Without anywhere to flee to, humanity likely would have been brutally exterminated. |summon = Child...you must worship me. I am the one true Holy Emperor! No rebellion against me shall be forgiven! |fusion = My faithful servant... Wielder of the summoning that I created. I commend your loyalty. |evolution = |hp_base = 6950 |atk_base = 3300 |def_base = 2400 |rec_base = 2410 |hp_lord = 9000 |atk_lord = 4000 |def_lord = 3000 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Holy Emperor's Right |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000, enormously boosts all elemental damage & 150% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 200% elemental damage |bb = Extermination Edict |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts max HP & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% + 500% * HP / max HP, 25% HP, 200% parameter boost, 60% Crit rate, 180% Spark, 150% elemental damage & 100% crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 100 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Ephemeral World |sbbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 16 combo massive Light attack (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 550% BB Atk, 180% Spark, 150% elemental damage & 100% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 16 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 16 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Absolute Void |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 24 combo massive Light attack (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts all elemental and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 40% HP, 450% Spark, 500% elemental damage & 350% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 24 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 24 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = Heaven-Rending Radiance |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 40% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP and 100% boost to Spark damage when an Attack Boosting Type Sphere is equipped, raises max Atk value from 99999 to 180000 & 15% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP for all allies |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *The Holy Emperor - First clear completion reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental and critical damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances ES's raises Atk parameter limits effect from 180000 to 200000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's raises Atk parameter limits effect from 130000 to 150000 |omniskill4_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000") |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill4_3_note = 60% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 20% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds slight OD gauge boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 8% OD fill |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds probable slight critical vulnerability for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 20% chance for 20% vulnerability |omniskill4_8_sp = 30 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Karna Masta1 }}